Target boards represented papers on which targets are drawn for personal firing practices in the past, but are being expanded as concepts including panels and sheets used in firing practices of cannons and missiles as well as personal usages.
Generally, the target boards might be used only in the daytime and not be used in the nighttime unless a separate lighting system is provided. However, since the supply of infrared goggles etc. is expanded in modern wars, battles in which light is not provided are unavoidable.
In this case, night firing practices are conducted with thermal target boards which mimic heat generated from human bodies. However, conventional target boards realizing the heat generated from the human bodies with heating wires may not function as the target boards any more when the heating wires are cut off by a ballistic trajectory.
To solve the above-described problem, in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 354154, the applicant of the present invention improved a target board so as to be continually used also after being penetrated by a ballistic trajectory by using heat generated by using an aluminum thin plate.
However, a problem in which the aluminum thin plate is economically infeasible due to the cost thereof has still existed.